


Everybody Loves L

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Death Note
Genre: BL, Fluff, M/M, University AU, Yaoi, friendship>
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Because L is the thread that holds them together. [Light/L] [Mello/L] [Near/L]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Light Yagami leisurely made his way out of his house, knowing that Lawliets' car- a shiny, black limo to be exact- would have just arrived outside his lawn.

It was the first day of university, and L had suggested to his 3 buddies beforehand that they'd continue their routine of him picking them all up one by one every morning and dropping them home, like they'd done all their high school and college lives.

_"It doesn't matter whether we were high schoolers or college-goers, or now that we'd be attending uni. The fact is that we're still the same people, still great friends. I don't see why our routines should change. It's not like any of us doesn't attend the same university...Although, even if they did, the chances of me stopping to drop them at their uni everyday would be almost 2%", Lawliet had stated in that calm, monotonous voice of his before saying that he had to end his (Skype) call, leaving no room for any of them to argue._

Light shook his head slightly, with a small, fond smile gracing his face as he remembered L's words, while making his way to the car.

Just as he got close enough, the door to his side opened automatically, revealing L, sitting in his usual crouch on the plush leather seat, his huge fish-eyes staring almost blankly at him even as he gave Light an almost-there smile.  
"Good morning, Light-kun", Lawliet's deep, soothing voice sent a nice ring to his ears.

Smiling, he put his bag in before climbing in opposite his closest-ever friend,  
"Good morning L. Did you sleep well?", he couldn't help the fond smile breaking all the way onto his face as he sat facing his bestest-ever friend and strongest opponent in every challenge.

"I slept well, thankyou... What about Light-kun? Any interesting dreams?", asked L with genuine innocence and curiousity, hidden from the world by his seemingly apathetic mask, but Light saw past the mask.

Images flashed through his head of pale skin glistening in the moonlight, pale elegant hands clawing at his back, dark eyes staring-! Feeling a flush creep up his neck, he averted his gaze, also frustrated at how annoyingly innocent the genius sitting opposite him was!  
Clearing his throat to get the images out, he managed to choke out "N-Nothing in particular that I remember, L." and with that, a slightly awkward silence settled upon them, albeit growing easier by the minute.

Light didn't particularly like the other 2 so much, although they were much more tolerable than any other normal (stupid) person that would chat about mindless crap nonstop... So he put up with them, because L was too sweet (in his silent way), and he knew he'd behurting him by trying to keep him all to himself - _no matter how badly he wanted to do JUST that!_ But over time, Light had become used to their constant presence, and didn't mind much.

* * *

Mihael tumbled out of his house ten minutes late, his bag carelessly flung on one shoulder, and a chocolate bar pressed between his lips, and ran to the car, leaping inside unceremoniously as the door opened automatically for him, falling on the plush seat beside L.

L glanced at him sideways as he panted around the chocolate bar beside him, before smiling slightly,  
"Hello Mello", an almost mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes.

Mihael just rolled his blue orbs, only half exasperatedly, before smirking at him around the chocolate bar still between his lips and replied around it  
"Hello to you too, Lawlipop"

L looked at him with his wide, unblinking eyes for a few seconds, wondering just  _why_ his friend would call him lollipop, when he himself had suggested that they call him 'Mello'...or did he call him  _Lawli_ pop..hmmm...There was a 79.75% chance that, with the smirk Mihael was wearing, he'd called him the latter.

Mihael desperately wanted to ignore Yagamis' presence, since they still didn't get along quite well, but controlled himself so as not to upset his Lawlipop. Part of his aggravation to the brunette was from the fact that he seemed to have somewhat romantic feelings towards L...and even though L was blissfully oblivious to their feelings, Mihael couldn't help but loathe the guy a bit.

"Yo Light", he called out, managing to keep any sarcasm out of his tone and voice.

"Hey Mihael" came a somewhat-curt reply from a pokerfaced Light Yagami.

Mihael smirked seeing L glare at Light meaningfully, for being rude, as Light sighed tiredly in response before trying to "make-up" before L did  _ **that**_ thing. Shuddering at the memory, Light grit his teeth,  
"How were your vacations, Mello?"

* * *

Nate River sat on the steps outside his house, wearing a small backpack, hunched over a puzzle. He glanced up as the limo pulled up outside his gates, and calmly got up, leaving his precious puzzle on the steps, and made his way over to now-open door and got in, keeping his bag beside Mihael.

A moment later he was in L's lap, who had put his legs down to stretch for a moment (and was sitting normally for ONCE), his arms around the latters' waist, and his face buried in the crook of the other's soft pale neck.

"Uuhh...Hello, Near", the insomniac said in his melodious, yet beautifully monotonous, voice, while awkwardly returning the hug.

Light growled slightly and lunged forward, pulling L towards himself, just as Mihael threw his chocolate aside and grabbed Nate by his shirt and hauled him off of L.

"What the fuck Near?! Stop pinning Lawlipop down like that! You're the same age as him for fucks sake!" Mihael almost totally lost it.

"For once I agree with leather-pants. And you, L! Don't just let him get on you like that! What if he rapes you some time?!" Light was seething too.

The albino was pouting childishly, still grasped by Mihael, muttering obscenities under his breath for having been 'ripped off of my precious L'.  
L just blinked his wide eyes, looking into his friends' face silently. Light, growing nervous under L's unwavering stare, was about to ask him what was wrong now, when he realized their positions.

The force he's used to yank L away from Nate had been enough to throw the dark-haired teen to fall forwards towards Light, landing in a slightly awkward position with one of his legs sprawled on the floor between their seats, and the other curled between Light's legs.

His face flushed immediately, while L just stared innocently at him, tilting his head to the side in curiosity while still perched on his lap.

"Light-kun?"

"*gulp* Y-Yes L?"

_THUD_

They both turned, flinching- whatever L had been about to say, forgotten- and saw an enraged looking Mihael, with the poor albino thrown at their feet, rubbing his head.

"Yagami. Light." Mihael sounded awfully calm for how angry he looked.

Light gulped involuntarily.  _U_ _gh! Why the hell is this leather-pants making me feel like I eloped with her- I mean, HIS- only daughter?!_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO L?! Near! Get L OFF that perv's lap!"

Sighing, Nate picked himself off the floor (finally),  
"Very well. But only because I want to preserve L-chan's innocence"

Light tightened his hold on L subconsciously as Nate made to move towards them, holding his hands out as if to a baby.  _Or a PET! - Light thought angrily._

L pouted at Nate, almost sulkily, and held onto Light tighter in defiance.  
"Near. I am  **not** a girl."


	2. First Day (ll)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How'd the rest of the day go?

They got out of the limo just outside the iron-gates to the university grounds.

On the short walk to the main building, stupid, annoying girls trying ( _but failing miserably)_ to look cute and appealing tried to approach Light...even a couple guys... Instead of being overjoyed and blushing at the attention, or reveling in it, Light was utterly annoyed at their hopeless ( _idiotic_ ) attempts at talking to him.

But of course, he couldn't just tell them off rudely, no matter how much he wanted to. Yagami Light was nothing but in utter control of himself (and others, as he liked to think); and thus had no choice but to put on a polite, shyly smiling, mask and answering their questions briefly, hoping they'd get the hint and leave.

While Mihael was too busy fighting of guys drooling at him and trying to make conversation -and Light was thankful that the loud blonde was in no place to laught at him- not bothering to be polite at all, L and Nate walked a few feet ahead silently, slow enough that they could catch up easily.

Light made up his mind. He didn't care who got "hurt" for being "ignored". He was gonna do it!

Just as he finished answering some girls' stupid question and heard her sickeningly sweet giggles start to pour out, he called out firmly (just for show) and walked briskly out of the crowd, with long hurried strides, towards his friends, where a now-pissed-off-Mello stood, glowering at the people passing-by.

* * *

Since this was uni, they had the privilege to choose their homeroom hall.

Obviously, they'd chosen to be together; choosing the middle row, in the left-most column, which also happened to be right beside the large window overlooking the school yard.

Light slid in next to the window, followed by (and it annoyed him!) Nate, and then Mihael.

L had stood behind, letting them all get the seats they wanted so that they wouldn't fight over anything.

Just as he was about to slide in next to Mihael, Nate and Light protested simultaneously,  
"Why L?! You were supposed to come in before Nate!"  
"Lawli! You were supposed to come in before Mihael!"

L stared unblinkingly. Mihael glared,  
"O shut the f**k up! L will sit whenever,  _with whoever_ , he wants! You cant do anything about it!"

L sighed internally.

He loved his friends. A lot. They were the only people he was close to, besides Grandpa Watari.

But they drove him insane with their constant fights. He hated to see them fight.

"Near", his voice was quiet, but they heard and instantly turned from glaring at each other to pay attention to his words.  
"I'll come in now, let me slide in to your left."

Nate nodded, whilst Mihael's jaw dropped a bit.

L started sliding in, his back towards his seated friends, and tried to keep his ass away from their faces as much as possible. Nate scooted to the right as much as possible, in a slight daze, with Mihael frozen to his spot. L plopped in beside Light, who was annoyed at the show Mihael and Nate had just received, but managed to smile for his Lawliet sweetly, grateful for his understanding.

L just smiled back at him and nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mihaels (loud) angry voice'  
"What the fuck L?! You were gonna sit beside ME! Why the hell is Yagami gettin this special treatment?!"

Light bristled at the statement, but kept quiet; Nate just sat beck, content to be seated beside his Lawli-chan, and not at all minding how his cute butt was squashingly fit between Lights' and his own because of Mihael refusing to move farther to the right.

L was unfazed by his outburst and replied calmly,  
"Mihael. I love you three equally. Please just understand that this isn't special treatment to Light-kun."

He didn't have to say more. Mihael and Nate were well aware of Light's silent personality, and how he'd had trouble making (real) friends despite being popular. While he wasn't close to Nate or Mihael like L was, or the way they were close to each other, they understood why L took special measures to make Light feel satisfied: to make him realize that with  **them** he  _belonged_.

But they also knew that nothing he did was out of pity: it was just L's pure love and devotion to his friends.

It wasn't that they particularly hated Yagami. They had, in their own way, become sorta fond of him over the years, especially because of how he treated L (like a precious doll). That's why they didn't try to be sweet or anything to him.

That didn't stop them each wanting to monopolize L though.

Mihael just growled in response, a bit annoyed. Nate looked completely unfazed on the outside, but L knew that he was feeling a bit intimidated by Mello's anger: sitting beside him, with his violent tendencies.

But he didn't say anything, knowing that there was less than 0.5% chance that Mihael would lash out. At any of them anyway.

* * *

After homeroom, they had double Math, and they sat in the same setting.

Mello was, of course, in a sour mood because of it.  _Damn that Yagami._

Since it was the first day, they just had introductions and just joked around in class. Kise-sense (he told them it was better they not call him 'Professor'  _"It sounds like I'm an old man!"_ ) seemed like a decent guy.

Our favourite group mostly kept to themselves, with Mihael getting into a couple arguments with some other hot-headed students.  
Light alternated between staring out the window in boredom and gazing at L.  
L was practically ignoring everything around him, instead reading from his tab, which he'd kept in his desk.  
Nate sometimes glanced at L's screen to see what he was reading, but otherwise kept playing with his Naruto figurines under his desk.

* * *

They headed their own ways after Math, but not before deciding on a meeting place for break after their third periods:  
Light and Nate to Literature hall, Mello to Music, and L to Physics hall (Poor L!).

* * *

**[Break]**

They met behind a small hill in one of the yards.

Mihael was in a somewhat better mood by then. It only made his day when Lawlipop sat in the middle of his legs and leaned his head back onto his chest, not moving even when Light scolded him for bringing only cake for lunch.

He was sure he'd gone to Heaven when L allowed him to be the first to feed him a few bites from his not-so-healthy-but-still-healthier-than-L's lunch, followed by Light and Nate.

They joked amongst each other, and discussed their topics of interests till bell rang. Mihael begrudgingly watched L pick himself up and start picking his stuff up.

"Mello, get up. You have class right now."

"Lawlipaawwwppp. It's the first day! Lemme bunk."

L glared silently.

Light probably felt it wasn't his place to speak up (yet), so he waited silently for L, already holding his belongings.

Nate nudged Mihael slightly,  
"So what do you have now Mello?"

Mello pouted slightly,  
"Geography"

"Hmm.", hummed Nate. "What a coincidence. I have Geography too. Let's go"

With one, guilty look a L, Mihael tried to give a smile (which came off as guilty too), he waved at them,  
"See ya guys. What do you have now?"

L smiled at this, and he and Light replied in unision,  
"Double free"

Nate almost pouted. Mihael managed a chuckle,  
"Ok. I have free after Geography. Meet you two in the library?"

Light nodded,  
"Yea, we'll be there."

L opened his mouth to say something, but Nate was glomping him before he even uttered a word.

"... I'll miss you too Near", he looped his arms around the albino loosely for a few moments. "Ok guys. Be good"

* * *

Light and L decided that they rather liked the library. It was huge, with ceiling-high shelves stacked with books on every subject and genre. This, for them, was the best part of the Uni.

They borrowed 2 or 3 books that caught their interest, and proceeded to the Video Room, and decided to browse through movies while talking.

* * *

They'd decided on a horror movie, and were at an extremely intense scene, where they had stopped talking for a minute, when Mihael suddenly burst into the room with a loud bang, making them jump.

"Mello!" They almost yelled in unision.

"What?"

"...Nothing. Just...Do not bang doors open."

"Sheesh. Whatever", he replied, taking a seat with them. "So, what are we watching?"

* * *

L came out of English grumbling and sulking, with an annoyed Light, who was trying to console him.

It had been a nightmare for Lawliet.

Since it was their first day, and nothing was going to be done in any classes besides introductions, the professor made them all take part in somemeaningless discussion about some celebrity scandal and their views on it.

L didn't care about celebrities or their lives, plus he wasn't good with expressing his feelings openly. The teacher noticed his silence (he was reading again) and things had just gotten from bad to worse with L being in constant (unwanted) spotlight.

 _What a bitch!_  Light thought angrily as he followed L to History. *****

* * *

Since Nate had another free (and both of Mihael's frees had just ended), he decided to just walk Mihael to his next class.

"By the way Mello, why Home Science class?... I never took you to be the type" Nate stated, with an almost-teasing smirk.

 _Tch._  Trying to keep the anger out of his voice (and face) Mihael replied,  
"I got one word for ya Near: Chocolate"

Blinking after a second, Nate tried not to shake his head,  
"Of course. I should've known"

Stopping outside the Home Science room, Nate was going to bid him farewell for the moment, but Mihael surprised him by asking him to stay,  
"It's the first day; we're not gonna be doing anything besides introductions. How about you just attend with us, instead of being bored alone?"

Nate smiled softly at his friends' words and nodded, deciding to not ruin the mood by calling Mihael out on the (pleasant) change in attitude. After all, it was rare for him to show any thoughtfulness to anything other than L or chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and everybody who left kudos~!!!! Hope you enjoyed; if you did, please drop a word ;)OH! And btw! Forgive mee: I have no idea what happens in uni (I'm in college)! So..yea.. I didn't have time to research, so I'm sorry if anybody is annoyed by any wrong details!..  
> BY THE WAY GUYS, notice what I did here: *  
> Hehe! He "followed L to History" ROFL! I didn't realize the double meaning till after I wrote the sentence!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D Does anybody like this? Should I continue? Sorry if I missed-out any typo or error X3 ...hope you enjoyed
> 
> And guuyysss! I'm SO sorry I left out Matt!..I love him!..but I just wasn't sure I'd be able to write him properly


End file.
